


Lotus of the Dragon

by VampyreVenom



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyreVenom/pseuds/VampyreVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily-Claire has been pulled through realities to become the saviour of a world that is not her own. Can she succeed, and maybe find some happiness with the handsome ex-Templar who leads the army of the inquisition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Strange New World

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the first chapter isn't too long. This is the events from waking in Haven to closing the big rift. This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction so I hope I don't go too much off course.

Emily-Claire woke with a start, all she could think of was work, got to get up and go to work, strange; she couldn't remember leaving the previous day or the evening that followed. Something about running and monsters crossed her mind, but she pushed that aside for now. When she went to move she made a sudden, and slightly horrified, realization, the fact that her wrists were shackled.

“Where am I?” she asked herself, confused as to how she had ended up here, wherever here was. The last thing she remembered was walking through the warehouse back to her two screens, then a shout for help, then nothing until waking. As she pondered, she realised as well as being in an unfamiliar place, she did not have her usual pain wracking up her left flank, or the associated nausea, that greeted her upon waking each morning. Her bewilderment was interrupted as her left hand seeming caught on fire, but when she looked it was engulfed not in flame but with a strange green glow.

The door opened and two women walked in, Emily-Claire was now aware she was in some form of cell with guards around her. She noted the two women appeared to have very different demeanours, one was dressed in a hooded cloak; she was very pretty and calm. The other was dressed in armour, sword and shield readily accessible, dark hair tidily atop the furrowed frown on her face.

 

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now” she leant in as she started to speak, standing straight to continue; “the conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead, except for you.” It took a moment for the words to sink in, ‘oh Jesus, they think I killed people, what should I do….play along pretend you know where you are and have some vague idea of what's going on’ she thought to herself.

“What do you mean, everyone is dead?” she asked, managing to make her eyes water slightly at the thought of the loss of many innocent people.

“Explain this” the dark haired woman demanded taking her hand as it glowed green again.

“I can’t” Emily-Claire stammered, fear starting to build inside her, nervously she started to twiddle her tongue piercing in her mouth, knocking it along the three rings in her lip; at least they, and presumably her other piercings, had made it wherever she was.

“What do you mean you can’t?” the dark haired woman demanded again, man she was tough and Emily-Claire wasn’t the best at talking her way out of a situation.

“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there” she replied, heart pounding in her chest with the increasing fear.

“You’re lying” the armoured woman accused aggressively. The other woman stepped in, drawing her away before she could become any more aggressive.

 

“We need her Cassandra” relief swept over Emily-Claire as she realised she wasn’t going to be killed; in the next few minutes at least. And the armoured one now had a name, Cassandra.

“All those people, gone…it’s tragic…” she said quietly letting her eyes water with sorrow again.

“Do you remember what happened?” the pretty one asked her, calmly and politely, “How this began?” she continued.

“I… remember running, monsters were chasing me…and a woman?” she strained for the memory she had been pushing aside hoping it was the key to saving her.

“A woman?” so calm, Emily-Claire thought, even in such a stressful situation, she must be remarkable, this pretty woman, to stay so calm in the aftermath of … whatever this was.

“She reached out to me…and then…” why couldn’t she remember anything else, Christ on a bike this was going to be tough to get out of.

 

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana” Cassandra was speaking to the pretty one, pretty name to match. But if Leliana left, Emily-Claire would be alone with Cassandra…the fear started growing again, “I will take her to the rift” Cassandra continued. OK, Emily-Claire thought, I’ve got at least some time to compose myself and try to make sense of everything. Cassandra unlocked the shackles.

“What did happen?” Emily-Claire asked, taking the opportunity to try and enlighten herself of the situation.

“It will be easier to show you” Cassandra replied, leading Emily-Claire, unshackled but still bound, outside. Looking up, Emily-Claire could see a huge glowing….thing….in the sky.

“We call it the Breach” Cassandra explained, “It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows with each passing hour.” She continued. “It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave” she concluded her brief explanation.

“An explosion can do that?” Emily-Claire enquired, shit they wanted to pin some sort of terrorist attack on her.

“This one did,” Cassandra replied, almost courteously, “unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.”  This just gets better and better, Emily-Claire thought to herself. The breach flashed brightly, growing as it did so and activating that … mark … on her hand again causing pain to force its way through her body.

“Each time the rift expands, your mark spreads” Cassandra responded swiftly, almost fearfully, to the cry of pain erupting from Emily-Claire, “and it is killing you.” Fuck, this is the end, I am going to die alone with no friends or family near me, no legacy, nothing but a disastrous life left behind wherever it was left behind at. “It may be the key to stopping this” Cassandra continued, hope starting to glimmer behind the hard eyes and frown, “but there isn’t much time.” OK, Emily-Claire thought, maybe I can save some sort of reputation here, maybe I can mean … something in this place, wherever it is, the accused who gave her life trying to save everyone left.

“You say it’s the key, to what?” she asked, without realising she had said it.

“To closing the breach, either way we will find out shortly” Cassandra explained, “it is our only chance, however, and yours” she concluded. Great, the only chance of redeeming my self is just that, a chance, it might not work.

“You still think I did this, to myself?” Emily-Claire enquired, maybe she could gleam some insight into something by questioning everything and everyone.

“Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong” damn Cassandra was tough to read, one moment she seemed fearful or hopeful the next back to that hard arse demeanour.

“And if I’m not responsible” Emily-Claire demanded, mustering some sort of force from within herself.

“Someone is,” Cassandra replied, equally forcibly, “and you are our only suspect.  You want to prove your innocence, this is the only way.” Keep breathing, don’t panic, Emily-Claire thought to herself, you can get through this. Emily-Claire Trevelyan, you will succeed. She froze a moment, where did that name come from? Trevelyan? Still she had to try and concentrate.

“I understand” Emily-Claire said calmly.

“Then…”

“I’ll do what I can” fear welling up again, but she had to suppress it “whatever it takes.” Cassandra tugged Emily Claire to her feet, marching her through countless peasants, soldiers and hangers on.

“They have already decided your guilt, they need it.” Cassandra explained as they walked. “The people of Haven mourn the loss of the most holy divine Justinia, leader of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together, now they are dead.” Desperation was creeping into Cassandra’s tone as they left the village. Well she knew where she was, even if she still had no idea where this Haven actually was. “We lash out at the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves as she did. Until the breach is sealed.” There was hope creeping in again. Cutting the bindings, Cassandra continued, “There will be a trial, I can promise no more. Come it is not far.”

 

Emily-Claire sighed a breath of relief as the bindings were released and she was able to walk comfortably across the bridge and onwards to where this breach was threatening to destroy the world.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked, relieved at the thought of at least a trial and the chance to prove her innocence.

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach.” Cassandra stated, rather matter-of-factly.

The walk started unremarkably, the scenery was lovely, apart from the fire and things falling out of the breach. Shortly after entering the valley, however, the mark flared again causing Emily-Claire to drop to her knees in pain. She was surprised when Cassandra came over to her and lifted her to her feet, explaining that the pulses were coming faster. Great, so the sharp, burning, stabby pain was going to be more frequent. Well, onwards and get this over with as soon as possible if that’s the case. Cassandra explained, as they walked up the mountain path, how each time the breach grew, more rifts appeared and more demons would be faced. Emily-Claire glossed over the word ‘demons’ not really believing she would be facing anything even remotely demonic. Still Cassandra continued to explain how Emily-Claire had apparently stepped out of a rift and then fell unconscious, an unknown woman behind her who no one knew who she was. Apparently everything further in this valley was laid to waste, including something called the temple of sacred ashes, but Emily-Claire wasn’t really listening. All she wanted to do was get this over with so she could get back to where she belongs, wherever that was in relation to here.

They were crossing a bridge when a flash of green…something caused the section they were walking on to collapse down onto the frozen river. Creatures Emily-Claire could only assume were the demons Cassandra had mentioned shot down in further flashes of green.

“Jesus fucking Christ” she exclaimed loudly. She didn’t hear the shout to stay behind Cassandra, she saw the demons, she saw two daggers glinting in the rubble, she didn’t think. She grabbed them and was surprised how easily she found it to defend herself with these weapons. At least she wasn’t going to die now, at the hands of some weird gribbly things that looked, to her, almost like a cross between man and slug. They fought off the creatures, Emily-Claire letting out a huge sigh and a mutter of “Christ on a bike, that’s what this is going to be like?”

“Drop your weapons, now” the demand gave her a slight start, but she was honestly expecting it, she was after all technically a prisoner accused of mass murder and terrorism.

“OK, OK, I’ll put them down.” She said, almost frantically, before muttering to herself “you clearly can’t defend me from multiple demons.” She wasn’t sure if Cassandra had heard her remark, but was surprised, regardless, of what she said next.

“Wait, keep them, I cannot protect you. Nor can I expect you to be defenceless. I should remember you agreed to come willingly. Take these potions;, they will help keep you in one piece.”

“Thank you, Cassandra” Emily-Claire responded without realising, she had after all been brought up to be gracious, even if she had no idea what she was supposed to do with them until Cassandra used one herself.

 

They fought their way through many demons, of varying sorts, through what was once beautiful scenery. Emily-Claire was starting to like this place, despite its many dangers and perils but still knew she needed to get home somehow in order to save her life. They approached what Cassandra called a rift to find others fighting. A bald…elf?... grabbed her hand and helped her close the breach.

“I…closed that? How did you do that?” Emily-Claire was confused as well as lost.

“The same magic that opened the rifts put that mark on your hand, I theorised that the mark could close the rifts that opened in the breach’s wake.” Now this elf was talking nonsense…magic? There’s no such thing as magic! Relax Emily-Claire, stay calm, get through this and get home, that’s what matters. “It seems I was right”

“Meaning it could also close the breach itself” Cassandra piped in.

“Possibly” the elf replied, he seemed sensible and logical, despite the talk of magic. Not that Emily-Claire was really listening, she was being told that she had magic in her hand that could save the world, and she supposed was also responsible for almost destroying it. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” He continued, addressing Emily-Claire.

“Good to know” the voice came from a short stout fellow with gingery blonde hair. An elf and a dwarf… Emily-Claire suddenly realised she wasn’t in her world any more, and getting home might no longer be an option. “Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” The dwarf continued “Varric Tethras; rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” He winked at Cassandra, which made Emily-Claire smile slightly, despite herself and her situation.

“Are you with the…” Emily-Claire paused momentarily remembering what Cassandra had previously told her, “Chantry?” the elf chuckled.

“Is that a serious question?” he asked.

“Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you.” Varric responded, calmly. Strange, she had always thought of dwarves in stories to be quite…fiery.

“I brought you here to tell your story to the divine, clearly that is no longer necessary.”  Cassandra Explained.

“Yet here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.” Varric responded. Phew this was going to be a long day, Emily-Claire thought. Just keep breathing and do as you must to get through this.

“Please to meet you, Varric. I’m sure it will be a pleasure.” Emily said, calmly and as convincingly as she could. Clearly getting on the wrong side of these people wouldn’t do her any good.

“You may reconsider that stance, in time” the elf chimed in. Varric let out a groan, almost insincere.

“I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.” Emily-Claire almost started laughing. Chuckles, she thought, that can’t really be his name can it? Or is this dwarf, Varric, one for giving ironic nicknames?

“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…” Cassandra said firmly. Great, arguments amongst the only people she had met in this place, already.

“Have you been to the valley lately seeker?” Varric asked with conviction “your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me” he finished softly, Emily-Claire suppressed a sigh of relief as Cassandra grunted.

“I am Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.” The elf said, in a surprisingly friendly manner. Again, her fantasy stories had seemingly led her astray with the characters of these fictitious races, she thought all elves would be snobbish and…distant.

“He means “I kept that mark from killing you while you slept”” Varric chimed in.

“So, you know about the mark then?” Emily-Claire asked, before suddenly realising what she had said “I’m sorry, I should thank you for everything you did to keep me alive.”

“Solas is an apostate” Cassandra announced

“Technically all mages are apostates now, Cassandra.” Solas quipped. OK, now this was weird, this elf is a mage, but deep down she knew that, after all she was in another reality and he had spoken so clearly about the magic in her mark before. Solas began talking about his travels and the fade and circle mages, but Emily-Claire was already lost and wasn’t listening. He continued to talk about his offering help and how everyone was doomed regardless of origin, but it was all a blur to her. There was talk about how his actions were commendable and sensible before saying they should head to the forward camp. Varric said something about ‘Bianca’ being excited, which confused Emily-Claire further.

“I’m Emily-Claire Trevelyan by the way” she announced, having realised she hadn’t actually told anyone her name, but still confused as to why she kept referring to herself as Trevelyan.

 

They fought their way through more demons and rifts as the made the way to the forward camp, the fights seeming easier with the additional two members of the party along for the ride.

_As they walked along the path, Varric thought to himself “she’s rather short and stocky for a human, kind of like a half human half dwarf and what is with excessive piercings” although he didn’t say anything, figuring she was self conscious about her appearance._

They cleared a rift right outside the gate to the forward camp before they were allowed to enter. They walked across the camp towards where Leliana was having an argument with someone called Grand Cleric Roderick, who immediately demanded Emily-Claire was taken to Val Royeux for execution. Great, someone else trying to get her executed. Emily-Claire looked over the surroundings whilst Roderick, Cassandra and Leliana argued about her fate and the next course of action.

“What do you think we should do” Cassandra asked Emily-Claire, breaking her from her scenery gazing.

“Wait, what? You want my opinion now?” Emily-Claire responded, rather abruptly, making her feel a slight pit of shame for her reaction.

“You have the mark” Solas interjected, almost cheerfully.

“And you are the one we must keep alive.” Cassandra continued on from Solas, “since we cannot agree…” Emily-Claire thought for a moment, she was likely going to die, might as well get it over with sooner rather than later.

“Charge with the soldiers, if I’m going to die I’d rather get it over and done with.” Emily-Claire declared with some force, before mumbling “might as well be beside people who are here by choice.” She took a deep breath and strode off in the general direction she thought she should be heading, trying to seem confident but inwardly terrified. Shit, what was she walking into.

 

The path forward was strewn with corpses of soldiers and marauding demons, Emily-Claire had noticed Varric entering some sort of stealth where the enemy, and the rest of the group, could not see him and somehow she figured she could do the same.  She started playing with the concoctions in her sack and found she had poison for her blades, poison to drop…or throw…at the feet of enemies and various elemental concoctions that engulfed her body without doing her any harm, or oddly enough destroying her clothes.

 

As they continued on the path, the others started to pick up pace. They could hear fighting and Emily-Claire spotted yet another rift, this time with actual soldiers fighting a seemingly losing battle. Instinctively Emily-Claire entered stealth and crept into the midst of the fight. She threw a bottle of poison at one group, poisoned her blades and spotted a big, lanky green demon, that the others had referred to as terrors, heading towards the most heavily armoured and skilled member of the group already fighting. He was clearly important, and preoccupied with another terror on the opposite side of him. This could work in her favour, save the life of someone deemed important and her life may be spared. She took a fire poultice, as others had referred to them, and somehow sprung onto the back of the terror. It screamed as it caught fire and the first blade strikes punctured its mid ribs. Emily-Claire used her blades to climb high enough to slit its throat, spraying the important man with demon blood in the process.  Demons defeated, she held her hand and forcefully yanked the rift closed.

 

Panting, she crouched for a moment to catch her breath before realising what she had done. How the hell did she manage to climb that thing? She was pretty certain it wouldn’t happen again, not only due to the fact that it was probably a fluke that she’d succeeded; especially with the skirt she was wearing, but also because they were exceedingly tall and she was horribly afraid of heights.

“Sealed, like before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” Solas exclaimed

“Let’s hope it works on the big one” Varric interjected.

“It’s worked so far, I see no reason why it wouldn’t have at least some effect.”

“You are confident of your abilities?” Solas enquired.

“Admirable, if a little cocky” Varric added.

“I have to be, at least outwardly.” Emily-Claire admitted “I’m the only chance the world has” she finished with an almost dejected sigh.

 

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to seal the rift? Well done.” Emily-Claire turned to see the important man addressing Cassandra. For a moment she forgot to breath, did he know what she’d done or would all praise fall on Cassandra. Shit, it was all going tits up. In her frustration she didn’t realise she  was looking him up and down, merely feeling a pit opening in her stomach.

“Do not congratulate me, commander, it was all the prisoners doing.” Cassandra corrected him. That was close, the pit unknotted itself and she noticed him properly for the first time.

“Hi…” she said, awkwardly with a sheepish smile and wave.

“Is it?” he replied firmly, “I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.” Emily-Claire felt her entire insides sink, more lost life pinned on her and there was clearly no friend to be had there, judging by the tone of his voice. Strengthening her resolve, she responded firmly and sharply.

“I intend to do everything I can to fix this, whatever it is, and will give my life if necessary. I don’t want more death on my shoulders.” She looked away, thinking of those lost to keep her alive and took a deep breath to hold back the tears that she knew wouldn’t come anyway.

“We’ll see soon enough, won’t we?” the commander stated before turning to Cassandra “the way to the temple should be clear, Leliana will try to meet you there. Emily-Claire looked to the floor, as strong as she was pretending to be she was terrified and hurt at the way the commander responded to the fact that it was her who had meant they were even there in the first place.

“Then we must move quickly, give us some time commander.” Cassandra replied.

“Maker watch over you  … for all our sakes” the commander turned to leave and ran to help an injured soldier. Cares for his men, but not the woman who saved his life, typical.

“You owe me your life” Emily-Claire mumbled “while you were busy I slit a terror’s throat before it could hit you from behind.” Unnoticed Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

_“I saw a ball of fire climb a terror and save the commanders life, and he never realised he was in danger, he was more concerned about saving an injured man from another terror. I should tell him, later. Or mention it in my report so that he is at least aware that he owes this woman.” Cassandra thought as they headed to the temple._

Emily-Claire walked with her head down as her companions explained how this was where she walked out of the fade. She quickly averted her gaze from the ground when she realised how many corpse-shaped ash sculptures and bodies burnt beyond recognition lay there. As they entered; Leliana sighed with relief that they had made it and Cassandra responded by telling her to get her men in position around the temple.

“This is your chance to end this …” she turned to Emily-Claire now, “are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, it’s now or never.” She took a deep breath and prepared herself as best she could. “Oh, one thing, if I don’t make it, tell that see you next Tuesday commander the woman who saved him from a terror gave her life saving the world.” She turned and strode forwards, a chuckle coming from Varric as he realised what she had actually meant in her phrasing.

“What are you snorting at, dwarf?” Cassandra demanded.

“Oh, nothing much seeker, it just seems our new friend here has entirely the wrong impression about curly.” He replied, smile still on his lips.

 

They walked through the temple, voices echoing from the rift. Varric making reference to the dangers of red lyrium, but Emily-Claire again wasn’t listening. She was trying to gain some idea what had happened. As they approached the rift a vague image began to form in the mists surrounding it. The image apparently showed her interrupting some ritual, but faintly in the glow she could swear she could see the warehouse from work. That’s the last thing she remembered before waking up in this place, walking from the warehouse back to the office. Cassandra was demanding to know if this vision was really what happened, but Emily-Claire was almost lost in thought, barely hearing enough to give a vague answer.

“I’m not sure” Emily-Claire replied, walking closer to the form “can anyone else see that…behind me?”

“I see nothing, what is it YOU are claiming to see?” Cassandra replied.

“I think our new companion sees something we do not, perhaps something of where she came from” interjected Solas, almost as though he knew exactly what she saw and somehow understood. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed” he said changing the subject “I believe using the mark we can open it and seal it properly. However opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

“That means demons, stand ready” Cassandra bellowed. Great, more demons to fight whilst dealing with these blasted things. Emily-Claire took a breath and lifted her mark to the rift, opening it to an assault from a huge monster of a demon. Out of fear, and partly desperation, she attempted to close the rift with the demon attacking the others. It took the wind out of the monstrosity that was raging at them, but didn’t actually close the rift itself. Smaller demons came through, which were despatched with relative ease as she continued to use the rift to allow them to attack the demon with lesser risk of being hit. Finally the thing was defeated and she closed the rift, to her amazement she was still alive…then everything went dark.

 


	2. A Fresh Start

She awoke in a bed in a shabby hut, startling an elf who seemed to be a servant.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were awake, I swear” the girl said fearfully after dropping the crate she was carrying.  
“sorry if I startled you” Emily-Claire replied. The elf dropped to her knees begging for forgiveness and explaining how everyone was saying that she saved them; that the breach had stopped growing, as had the mark. Apparently everyone has been talking for three days about it, panicked the elf said something about Cassandra wanting to know immediately and her being in the chantry. Emily-Claire walked through haven expecting abuse, to hear people calling her ‘the herald of Andraste.’ She approached the room in the chantry where Cassandra was, to hear her arguing with Roderick again. When she entered, Roderick demanded her be put in chains, Cassandra overrode his demand. Still bickering with each other over her and the threats to this world.  
“Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave, someone most holy did not expect” Leliana explained calmly, as always, “perhaps he died at the conclave, or perhaps he has allies that still live.”  
“I am a suspect” Roderick retorted  
“You and many others” Leliana replied  
“But not the prisoner?” Roderick snuffed  
“I heard the voices at the temple” Cassandra asserted “most holy called out to her for help.”  
“So her survival, that thing on her hand, coincidence?” he blustered  
“Providence. The maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.” Cassandra faithfully claimed.  
“Wait, I’m some sort of religious icon now?” Emily-Claire almost laughed at that  
“We are all subject to the will of the maker, whether we wish it or not.” Cassandra explained. At least she knew what the maker was now, basically their god. “No matter what you are or what you believe” Cassandra continued “you are exactly what we needed when we needed it.” Leliana replied with a comment about the breach and her mark before Roderick made a snide comment. Cassandra dropped a book on the table proclaiming the inquisition reborn to fight and rebuild, with Emily-Claire at their side.

“I will do what I can.” Emily-Claire replied taking Cassandra’s outstretched hand in a firm handshake.

The first meeting around the new ‘war table’ saw introductions. Lady Josephine Montilyet, ambassador and chief diplomat to the inquisition. Sister Leliana, spymaster. Cullen, commander of the inquisition forces. Emily-Claire snorted at him at first refusing to look at him properly.   
“An absolute pleasure to meet all of you” she stated courteously, still refusing to look at Cullen but smiling all the same, “Emily-Claire Trevelyan, apparently the herald of Andraste, at your service.” That name again, still it was growing on her.

After introductions, began discussions of the inquisitions next move. They needed power, mages seemed the obvious choice, however Emily-Claire was still wary of mages and when Cullen declared the Templars would be the better choice, Emily-Claire was glad of an alternative, but wished it hadn’t been from him.  
“At current, this argument is pointless” Cassandra cut into the growing dispute between the other senior members of the inquisition, “we do not have enough influence to approach either group at the moment.”  
“Well, how do we get the influence we need?” Emily-Claire asked firmly “the sooner that thing is sealed in the sky, the sooner things get back to normal.”  
After some discussion, Emily-Claire strode out of the war room, a map with various important locations in one hand, which she would study prior to departure the following morning, and a blank journal that Leliana had given her as “a place to write notes so it is easier to write reports later and a place for thoughts that you cannot speak.”

¬

* * *

  
Everyone but Cullen had left the war room, and he was just tidying the desk ready for the next meeting when the herald returned from the Hinterlands. Cassandra marched in.  
“You didn’t say anything, commander.” She assailed him almost instantly, “you know that is why she is refusing to look at you, even when you speak do you not?”  
“Yes, seeker” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. Cassandra was a forceful woman who could make even the most hardened soldier feel like a child being scolded by his mother if she deemed it necessary, “I didn’t think it was quite the right time and” he sighed looking at the floor “and I haven’t worked out how to say it yet. I didn’t think it was quite appropriate to pipe up with ‘oh and thank you for saving my life up the mountain, technically twice in one day’ do you?”  
“I suppose you are right, commander, but you should do it soon. Had you any thoughts on how to say it?” Cassandra replied, kindly and understandingly.  
“I figured I should give her some kind of gift, but what to give her is beyond me.” Cullen admitted, almost sullenly.  
“I will try to find out what she likes and send you reports in our absence. Maybe you can have something arranged by the time we return.” Cassandra offered, partly out of friendship and partly to avoid any issues with a rift between two prominent members of the inquisition.  
“Thank you seeker,” Cullen replied “I hope I can mend this before it is irreparable.”

* * *

 

Emily-Claire and her party had reached the Crossroads where they were to meet mother Giselle; only to find Templars and mages fighting almost on top of the refugees' camp. Without thinking, Emily-Claire had charged forward setting herself aflame in her new armour as she swung somewhat wildly at anything involved in the fray, even managing to hit Cassandra once or twice. At one point, she had tried to stab a Templar through the metal of his armour; resulting in an injured wrist and a crooked dagger but she fought on determined that she would succeed in the fight. A lot of dead enemies, and several health potions, later; mother Giselle was on her way to Haven and the group were trying to help the refugees. They had set up a camp a short way from the refugees and were sitting around the fire. 

"We know very little about you" Cassandra said to Emily-Claire, "We will be travelling together, we should get to know each other."

"There's very little to tell" Emily-Claire replied "I'm twenty seven; eldest of five and nothing remotely interesting has happened to me until I woke with this mark." she explained dully, looking into the fire.

"Come on, herald" Varric smiled, "There must be something; a sordid affair, a near death experience..."

"Nothing sordid" Emily-Claire cut in, "Love is something that escapes me despite countless relationships and two engagements; I look forward to a day when I meet the perfect person. I enjoy table top wargames, the arts and doing my job. That's it, now if you'll excuse me; I want some space." She walked away from the fire and disappeared around a corner. Cassandra sighed, thinking on how she could gain anything useful. She would pry more over the coming days and try to get the herald to open herself to the group.

* * *

 

The first report arrived by crow a few days later. Cassandra wasn’t the most proficient at writing detailed letters and accounts, but she did well.  
 _Commander, I have been speaking with the herald on the pretence of getting to know her better, as we will be working together. So far I have managed to find out she enjoys wargames, what she described as more complicated versions of chess. I have also discovered that while she doesn’t seem to have experienced true love (I won’t go into details as to how we discovered this as it would make you blush) she is a romantic. Nothing useful yet, but I will keep trying and keep you posted with anything I discover._  
Cullen read the note several times to try and glean anything useful from it. He had called it a night from trying to keep up with training recruits and the impossible amount of paperwork and was about to turn in when he had a thought. Quickly he scribbled a note to Cassandra, asking if the herald was a romantic, surely she liked flowers and chocolates and could Cassandra find out which she preferred. He called a scout and asked him to have Leliana rush the message to Cassandra straight away before returning to his tent and preparing for bed. If the herald did indeed like flowers and chocolates it would be easy to have some in her cabin along with a note when she returned.  
By mid-day the following day, another note had arrived from Cassandra, more useful this time.  
 _Commander, your reply couldn’t have come at a more perfect time. The herald had moved away from the camp a short way, as she often does of an evening. I asked Varric to stealthily observe her and report back if he gleamed anything of use. Of course his initial response was ‘Andraste’s knickers, just tell the herald he appreciates it but can’t find the words to thank her for saving him twice in one day.’ I told him it was better it came from you, to close any rift between you. Reluctantly he followed and reported back that she appeared to be drawing the lake near our camp. He also noted a fascination with blood lotuses and that she apparently had one in her hair for a time, though it was gone when she returned to camp. I have also discovered that she does like chocolates as well as wine and strong spirits. If you have a plan, I suggest you act quickly. We will be leaving for Haven at dawn the day after tomorrow, it took three days on foot to reach here but we now have a small contingency of horses for the party so I predict no more than two days for us to return._  
Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, less than two days to arrange a spectacular thank you. The scout who had brought the note was still nearby so Cullen called him over.  
“Scout, I need you to do something for me and I need you to be discreet. No one must know of this.” he started, as the scout entered his makeshift office, another tent. “I need you to get me blood lotuses and put them in the heralds’ quarters, I also need you to acquire the finest chocolates you can. I will write a note.” The scout looked at Cullen, a knowing look. “Makers’ breath, not like that. It’s a thank you for everything she’s done so far for the inquisition.” The scout nodded, saluted with a hand to the chest and turned to complete his orders, a smirk on his face. Regardless of the real truth, the scout knew ‘the truth.’

Around five in the morning, Cullen was walking around camp trying to clear his head after a nightmare. The herald hadn’t attacked the terror on the mountain and moments before it sliced into him, he woke. Having no desire to return to that, he had dressed and thought some air might clear his head. He passed the herald’s cabin and peeked inside. He saw a bunch of blood lotuses in a vase on her desk along with a box of Antivan chocolates. He smiled to himself, and walked down to his office, where he sat and started to write. He got as far as writing Herald at the top of the page before he lost the words. A full hour passed of him staring at the virtually blank piece of parchment when he heard the recruits gathering outside. After setting the recruits up for the morning’s training and handed over to his lieutenants, he returned to his desk and busied himself with paperwork. He would finish the letter tonight and leave it with the flowers and chocolates before the herald and her party returned.

The day passed without major incident, one recruit took a blow to the nose from an overzealous shield block and another slipped on the snow falling on his backside resulting in laughter from everyone. Cullen could feel a headache coming on but knew he had to get the letter to the herald written. With the troops dismissed for the day, he began to write.  
Herald, I want to thank you for everything you have done for the inquisition thus far. It seems I owe you my life, not once but twice in the same day. I want you to accept these gifts as a small token and a peace offering between us. I hope that any distain between us can pass and that we may….

Hooves clattered up the path, followed by familiar voices. Cassandra had said two days, how hard had they ridden?  
“I must rest” he heard the herald say “I will give a full report tomorrow.”  
“As you wish, herald.” It was Cassandra’s voice “It seems our esteemed commander is still working. I will go speak with him.” Cullen had a sudden realisation, without the note it would seem like a romantic gesture from some unknown admirer. “I take it from your expression that not all is to plan?” Cassandra asked, stirring him from his thoughts.  
“Almost, but not quite.” Cullen replied with a sigh, after a look from Cassandra that demanded further details, he continued, “the flowers and chocolates had been organised by the early hours of this morning, thanks to one of Leliana’s scouts. Unfortunately the note that was to accompany them…is not yet finished.” He finished with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. Cassandra sighed  
“well, at least she will experience some kind of euphoria when she discovers the gifts.” She began, she opened her mouth to continue but was disrupted by a squeal coming from the direction of the heralds cabin. Cullen and Cassandra looked at each other, before running in that direction. They approached to see the door to the heralds room wide open and the herald looking around in glee. Cassandra sighed and walked away, Cullen took a breath and stepped forwards. He caught sight of the whole room, there were flowers everywhere, on the bed, in the rafters. He was about to speak when the door was kicked and slammed in his face. ‘time to retire and figure out how to fix this’ he thought to himself.


End file.
